Aquatic Depopulation Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This guide is incomplete, victory not obtained in the allotted time so rewards and victory/loss process undocumented as of yet. :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 08 *The aim of this area is to use your fishing skills to hook up and catch enough fish to score enough points to beat the opposing team. As with all areas, there is a 30 minute time limit that starts on entry into Everbloom Hollow, so enter the area as soon as you can to avoid wasting any time. Buffs and reraise are not necessary as there is no fighting involved in this mission. *You will be competing against Joulet and Gallijaux (the two NPCs fishing in Port San d'Oria with Ufanne by their side, known as "Knights of the Claret Carp". *Upon entry ensure you have your fishing rod and bait equipped and talk to the goblin Baitabriq who will ask if you want him to show you the ropes. *You will be instructed to catch fish and return them to Reelarik in exchange for points. The first team to 3000 points will be victorious. *The fishing holes inside Everbloom Hollow are freshwater, so you may want to make sure you have the appropriate bait and rod for the area. The fishing holes are implied to contain every species of fish, with maybe some that haven't been seen yet (unconfirmed). *You are instructed not to be a "Greedalox" and limit your catches to 3 of the same species of little fish, or 1 of the same species of large fish, and to bring your catches "fresh" as he does not want half-rotted carcasses. *Baitabriq also mentions that he can fix you up with poles or bait if needed. (More information needed on how this is achieved). *After you have spoken to Baitabriq the contest will start and you will see text saying "And we're fishing, ladies and gents!" *Gallijaux, Joulet and Ufanne will run towards a fishing hole and begin fishing, it is suggested you do the same. You do not have to fish at the same hole as them. *During the contest you will see Gallijaux and Joulet talk in /say regarding catches and losses. This will give you an indication of whether they are successful in reeling in their catches or not. If you are nearby you will also see what fish they have caught. *Fish in the usual way and you will eventually catch fish that will be marked as temporary items (they will not be visible in your inventory). Turn these in to Reelarik and he will award you points depending on the type and size of fish you have caught. *While fishing it is still possible to catch monsters, however these monsters will not attack you and will have a green NPC name. Upon reeling in a monster you will see the text "You feel overburdened and weighed down." This will inflict you with movement speed down (unknown %) and the monster will follow you when you move until you return to Reelarik. There is also a chance that Reelarik will award you points for catching these, however the amount of points may be very small in comparison to fish. *There are also bird monster NPCs lurking around the maze. These will not attack you unless you have fish in your possession that you have not turned into Reelarik. If you venture too close to one they will attack you (you will not take any damage) and you will lose your haul. *Periodically a scoreboard will be displayed showing the current status of the competition. *Continue to fish until you have turned in enough fish to accumulate 3000 points and beaten the opposing team. :(Unfinished)